Shift My Way
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Here is my take on what should have happened on the episode called Out of Gas, and what should have happened afterwards. River/Kaylee. Lemona and Futa warnings.


**Title -** **Shift My Way  
**

**By:** WDG

**Rating** - R for Mature

**Pairing -** River/Kaylee

**Summary -** River needs something to stabilize her life. Ever since she was in the academy they done something to her. She can't help they way she is now, but now she can see it the green color filling in the red that stains her mind. Kaylee is that green aura that she can see in her minds eye, but Kaylee like Simon or so it seems. Can Kaylee show River that all is not what it seems. Based on the Episode Out of Gas. What if Mal didn't make it in time to put the right component in the engine room, what if River saved him. As always this has Futa in it, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Note - Now some of this may seem familiar if so that's because I was watching the episode as i wrote this, the part where Mal wakes up is almost exactly the same as in the Episode. But its not copied or anything. I tried to write the scene as close as i could so it would make sense but its not worried for word. So yeah ...Anyway i don't own Firefly Joss does...and yeah...okay on with the story now.

* * *

River followed her brother into the second shuttle watching the green aura get further and further away, watching as Kaylee got further and further away. She was shaking, she could feel everyone's emotions piling in on top of hers. Simon seeing River starting to shake even more moved her over to an corner set and whisper "Don't worry River nothing is going to happen, I promise you everything is going to be okay, Now I am going to work on Zoey some more please just stay her and stay calm..."

Simon backed up and keep an eye on River for a moment before turning his focus back to Zoey. It was a few minutes latter and everyone was asleep, Simon in a chair near the left side of the ship, Wash was setting as close to Zoey as he could head laying on Zoey's legs and Zoey was still on the stretcher, knocked out. River stood up as soon as the thoughts around her begin to calm, no more Simon's worried and scattered thoughts on how to fix her, and No more Wash's worries about his wife not making it. The others were still in the back off her mind, but thankfully they where far enough away that she could filter their thoughts away from her own.

She could fill pain rip through her stomach _'Mal'_ where River's thoughts, Mal was shot. She gasped and steadied herself "River?" Turning almost black brown eyes towards Zoey she saw the concern there "Its Mal...he he wont make it, if we don't turn back he wont make it...please...I know I know sometimes ...I lose myself but please..." River rambled on as Zoey watched the girl almost have a break down, looking at the other laying sleeping she made a quick decision. "Okay...Okay River...we can go ...turn us around...do you have a Plan?" River smiled and nodded taking the seat at the controls she sent out a beacon for the others to return. Zoey herself just watched the teen, thinking that River's smile was something she had never seen the girl do before.

River docked the ship and walked over to Zoey "You stay here, I will come back when its safe..." Zoey grabbed River's arm as she moved to leave "River...sweety...there ain't no air...how you going to make it through the ship and back..." River just smiled and patted Zoey's cheek "Its something ...something they did to me...hands of blue...they...I just..." Looking into Zoey's eyes she smiled and said "I just know...trust me all will be fine" Zoey watched as River closed the doors to the shuttle before opening the doors leading into Serenity, before she lost sight of the girl. "I do River...I am starting to see...that I can trust you...be safe out there ..."

* * *

River could feel the cold creeping in on her, feeling her body with the sensation of numbness. But it was something she was already used to, she could also feel her lungs struggling for air but she a voice in the back of her head just whispered_ 'River...that's it River...you don't need air...a thing like you don't need it, we are making you prefect River you don't need air'_ River just pushed the thought of who's voice it was away from her mind, she didn't need to see those two mens faces right now. Dropping down onto the deck she saw the trail of blood, touching it she could feel the after shocks of Mal's pain.

Shaking off the feelings, she went father into the ship past the kitchen and down in the lower parts, finally into the engine room, there she found Mal knocked out and bleeding. Grabbing the component she placed it in the right socket, pushing the leaver into place to start the engine. Feeling the cool air start to fill the empty space around her she took a deep breath and flexed her lung.

Turning to Mal she hefted the taller male up onto her shoulders before picking him up blood began to poor, down her shoulder and her arm. "...river..." Mal moaned seeing the floor moving from an slightly weird angle but he knew it was River, the black combat boots that he could see in his fuzzy vision let him know. "Hang on Captain..." came the whispered response. Mal just lowered his head and nodded back off. River grinned just slightly and spoke to herself "Don't worry Captain Daddy...I know you will make it" River began to think, which to most might take only a few seconds but River is always about 50 steps ahead of other people so when she is thinking she is really taking in everything she has and knows, making her way to the medical bay River began to think.

Mal had become so much to them as the days went by to Simon a boss and maybe even a close friend, but to River it felt more like family then anything. The Captain had had many chances to throw her and her brother off the ship, and he prevented everyone. Mal may not seem like type to but he truly was loyal and cared about any member of his crew, and once it it became reality that River and Simon were crew she knew that Mal would have their backs.

It was then River deiced that Mal was a much better father then the one that wouldn't believe her own brother that she was in danger, her own father that wouldn't help come rescue her. River growled a little in frustration thinking about her real father, thinking of her father brought only more painful memories of her mother as well. Shaking her head she pushed them aside and opened the door to the medical bay.

Laying the Captain down she began work, she wasn't a doctor but she knew enough to help until Simon could get to him. Once she was sure Mal would hold out until the others got back she made quick work get back to the other shuttle, opening the doors she saw Zoey and Wash were awake but Simon was still sleeping. "River is the Cap..." River shushed Zoey and pointed to Simon before whispering "All is fine, air is clean...time for a nap" with that River feel eyes rolling back into her head. Wash caught the teen before she hit the ground laying her out in a chair beside her brother Wash turned to Zoey with questions in his eyes.

Zoey looked at her husband before looking at River sighing she smiled the girl was to be trusted it would seem turning to Wash she said "If anyone asks tell them it was my plan to turn the ship around and come back, trust me on this...and I will tell you what really happened latter okay... I promise" Wash nodded and went to wake the Doctor. As they were all making their way out of the ship to find the Captain the others docked. Inara walked out "Is everything okay, we received your beacon" Zoey nodded as she was helped out by Wash, Simon was already making his way towards the Captain following the blood trail left by River.

River herself walked out behind Wash and Zoey her eyes locking onto Kaylee before lowering once more to the floor, when she could feel everyone's thoughts flooding her brain. Slumping down she whimpered as the others rushed by to help to clean up things or see how Mal was doing.

* * *

Mal awoke with a gasped and gave a small jerk. Mal blinks as he sees Simon standing over him working and talking, looking to the side he saw Wash setting down with a tube running from his arm to a bag. Zoey was even laying there and talking, he looked around for the girl, for River not seeing her he turned his eyes back to Zoey.

Zoey seeing Mal turn to her said "Welcome Back, Sir. See you feeling better" Mal nodded and breathed in deep hearing a scream of agony Simon said "You are fine, and as long as she don't move your stitches will stay in, now I am going to grab River and help her" Mal watched the Doctor walk off, turning to Wash and Zoey he said "Didn't i order you off ship" Wash grinned and nodded "That you did" Mal looked to Zoey and Wash. Turning his head he saw Book standing near bye as well, "So...did I send you guys a beacon or what?" Zoey looked at her husband before turning to Mal "It was my idea sir, I take full responsibility"

Mal looked Zoey in the eye before a flash of a memory came to him, combat boots and him being carried by somebody "Is that so..." Zoey watched Mal for a moment before sighing "Yes it was me...and no at the same time it wasn't...it was River sir...she just knew some how that you were hurt, convinced me to trust her...said she would save you...and she did...She ...she has my trust now sir...and I hope that one day she will have yours and the rest of the crews as well"

Mal smiled "She already does...she already does" Mal began to drift off a little right as the rest of the crew came piling in, Book smiled at River and nodded, Simon sat river in a chair before turning Mal. River keep her eyes on Kaylee and took deep breaths in through her nose trying to calm the racing thoughts in her head. Mal jerked awake once more looking at his crew. Simon, Zoey, Wash, Jane, Book, Inara, Kaylee, and last but not least River before saying "You guys will be here when i wake up right"

Everyone gave an answer of Yes and let the Captain get some rest.

* * *

Kaylee was frustrated once more, it was after everything had settled down and the Captain, River, and Zoey where left to rest in the medical bay. She had tried to show Simon her love and care for him, but was turned down once more, by the doctor being cruel with his words and cold as ice, he tried to say he was sorry. But Kaylee new he wouldn't mean it, he only saw her as a crew member and a dumb one at that. "OH...the never of that man some times" grabbing a bucket of water and a wash cloth she set out to clean up what was left of the blood from Mal stumbling all over the ship.

Once she had gotten all of the blood in every room except one, She headed down to the last room. The engine room, her room really, well she did have her bed room. But the engine room was like her second room, she felt safe and at home here, she always knew what to do to make Serenity purr and keep her flying. Shaking her head she began to clean up some of the blood splatter when she noticed something. Mal's hand prints where large and all man like, but for some reason the one on the door was small more delicate like, more...River sized.

Gasping she jumped and and went to run out the door only to bump into Shepard Book. "Oh sorry, i was just...River she's hurt...i don't know how seeing as we just got back but there is a hand print match hers on my wall, i have to tell Simon..." Book shushed her and softly pushed her back into the room. "Its okay dear she isn't hurt..." grabbing the wash cloth from Kaylee he wipped the hand print off the wall "Its Mal's blood dear, seems it was little River that really saved the day...lets just keep this hush hush...the good Doctor might not take the news so well, that his sister came back into a ship with a dying man and had no air"

Kaylee just nodded and watched Book to the bucket and dirty wash cloth and walked away out the door and back down the hallway. Kaylee slumped down the wall and sat on the dirty engine floor thinking_ 'River...River saved the captain' _smiling she looked up _'seems as if at least one Tam on this ship knows what their doing'_ getting up she went back to work on the engine room and started humming as she moved on to working on parts for the ship.

* * *

River awoke and jerked awake breathing in and out fast eyes darting across the room until they settled on Mal and Zoey talking, booth turned to look at her when they heard her panting breath. Zoey got up from her chair and walked over to the girl "Easy...easy their River, its okay your safe" Mal sat up and nodded towards the girl "You okay there little one". River leaned into Zoey and took deep breaths, Zoey rubbed the girls back and gently helped ease her back into the present world. Mal watched, he had never seen Zoey be this way with anyone, but he could understand heck if he hand the will to stand he would be over there trying to calm the troubled teen as well, seems as if the girl had nack for bringing out the protective side in people.

Clearing his throat Mal said "Hear, it was you that saved me...guess I owe you an.." River pulled back and looked at the Mal and held up her hand "No...its okay Captain Daddy...we are family...crew...i couldn't just leave you to die..." River whimpered and held her head Mal blushed a little before mouthing "Captain Daddy" to Zoey, who just shrugged and keep rubbing River's back setting on the counter beside River "come...on...shhh...its okay River...just tell us whats wrong..." River rocked back and forth in Zoey's arms.

River mumbled her answer trying to tell them but it was scattered and hard to understand "...thoughts...so...so many thoughts...Jane..Jane's...Simon's...Books...everyone's...so...so many they hurt...i can't stop..." Mal watched the girl almost have a break down once more before it clicked. "Zoey...i want you to stop thinking about everything, go and order the others the same then come back okay...now" Zoey nodded and moved River back to lay down before taking off out of the medical bay and tell the others. River slowly began to calm down and began to breath normal when Zoey came back in she looked at Mal.

Mal just said "Does that help River...are you able to think by yourself now..." River slowly nodded and smiled "Thank you Captain Daddy...Mal..." She then closed her eyes and fell into a peacfull sleep, a smiled on her face as she dreamed in hues of green and earthy brown and blue colors, as she dreamed of Kaylee and strawberries.

Zoey looked at Mal "Sir...what ...how did you know that would help" Mal lay back on his back and took a deep breath "She's a seer, and if I am correct she can hear thoughts as well, seems those Alliance ass took away her power to stop our thoughts from getting into her head...basically they took away the filter that helps her keep us out of her mind, that and well i just guessed."

It was latter that day they told Simon and the other about River and her powers warning them of how to many thoughts at once could hurt River, and that she coulydn't help but hear them, so they all agreed to keep their thoughts to themselves and not to worry River. Kaylee was the first to hope up and visit with the girl, share stories with her about things in Kaylee's past that used to bring Kaylee so much fun.

* * *

It was about a week latter that it all got out of hand, Mal and Wash got themselves kidnapped by Niska. River had to shoot three men to save Kaylee, and Mal got saved and Wash too. But now Kaylee was scared of River, wouldn't even come near the teen or be left alone in a room with her.

Sighing River and moved to join Wash at the table laying her head on the table she listened to Wash and Zoey talk before a soft tap on her shoulder brought her too. Looking up she meet Zoey's warm eyes and Wash's bright smile clearing her throat she sat up straight and smiled when Zoey just placed a bowel full of soup in front of her along with some bread and a cub of something to drink.

It wasn't too long after she had gotten finished that others started to pile in to the kitchen area to eat some supper, sensing Kaylee's aura she quickly drank the last of her soup down and picked up her dirty dishes and tossed them into the sink. She walked right out the door as Kaylee was walking in keeping her head down and eyes on her feet. Wash and Zoey shared a look before he finished off his own soup before moving to go after the girl.

Mal watched him go before meeting eyes with Jane and looking to the doctor and Book. Jane grunted and sighed before nodded and looking for at the Shepard. Book nodded and walked over to sit down on the other side of Simon while Jane took the other empty seat beside the doctor. Kaylee took the seat River had been setting in only moments before, while Zoey sat down beside Kaylee. Mal cleared his throat while pushing his food around before he spoke up "So...Kaylee...don't cha think your being a little hard on River" Kaylee jumped and looked at Mal "What ..what do you mean" even Simon looked confused.

Mal sighed and sat his spoon down "Kaylee, don't do that you know very well what I am talking about, you can't even walk into a room with her with out even turning a little pale or make her leave" Mal got up and moved to sit down on the other side of Kaylee "Now I know she shot those three men, and it scared you... To see her like that, shooting those mean and all that. ...But you have to understand something Kaylee River would never hurt you heck, she shot those men because of you...to save you...to keep you from getting hurt. Now after you eat...i want you to go find River and talk with her...and I mean really talk with her because...she is hurt because of you Kaylee she may not be shot or bleeding but you are hurting...now are we clear." Kaylee nodded and had the shame to blush.

She had been avoiding River it was all true. Eating her soup slowly she tired to by some time to think, to think of what she was really going to say to River. As she was setting there she thought of all the good times River and her had been having after everyone started to keep their thoughts out of River's reach and up to the moment it all came to pieces when they saved Mal and Wash.

Putting her bowel in the sink she walked out her head in the clouds. She keeping seeing River's smile in her minds eye, sure River had been smiling a lot lately. But it felt as if when River smiled at her it was different. But then everything went down the drain when Kaylee became scarred of River. She stopped seeing that wonderful smile, and some how that broke her heart. A soft ache began to form there now that she thought about, it had been there for days throbbing and pulsing. Tears filled her eyes and she stumbled over the entry way to the engine room only to fall into warm strong arms.

She fell into River's arms, she felt herself being pulled up and on to her feet before River let go. She thought for sure after all the things she had done to River the girl would have pulled away, but no instead the teen just wiped her tears away and held her close. River gently rubbing her back and rocking them back and forth "I am sorry Kaylee i didn't mean too scare you...I ...I just wanted to protect you...really I" Kaylee reached up and out of instinct pulled River's lips to hers to silence the girl with a kiss.

Pulling back she licked her lips and said "Its okay really River, I know...i should have know from the start you never meant any harm...i was just scared but...it is I that should be apologizing to you" She locked her hands around River's neck and nuzzled into River's chest "You have come to mean so much to me, and your getting better...and...and...you mean so much...so much.." Kaylee trailed off she could feel River's fingers trailing along her back and around the edge where her shirt and pants left a little bit of skin exposed. River grinned "Kaylee, you mean a lot to me too" River pulled Kaylee off to the side and reached for the door to the engine room, closing it and locking it "As a matter of fact, I have loved you since the first day I saw you in the medical bay..." Kaylee blushed and leaned back against the wall.

River leaned into Kaylee and brushed a feather light kiss along her jaw. Kaylee whimpered a little pushing a little against River she said "I love you too...it took me a while but a do ya know...I really do. I am not doing this out of pity or because Simon is your brother...I'm not using you to get to him...River i swear this is about you" River smiled and pulled Kaylee's hands to her lips and kissed each finger gently and then the palms and the wrist moving up with each kiss "I know...I have always known we were meant to be Kaylee" River gently began to pull Kaylee with her down to the ground. "I just needed to have patience and wait for you to shift my way" Kaylee grinned and kissed River.

River lay Kaylee down on the ground beside her, gently running her hands of curvy hips and around to a plump rear. Both leaned in for the kiss, mouths parting to let tongues meet and taste of each other for the first time. It like the many times in the future escalated quickly, passion fueling there kissing. Soon it wasn't enough hand reached for clothing trying desperately to reach skin, once both where down to just underwear River rolled them over until she was on top of Kaylee. Reaching down to Kaylee's painties while kissing and sucking on her nipples, River tossed them aside and made a move for her own tossing them somewhere across the room as well, making her way back up she kissed Kaylee softly on the lips.

Kaylee whimpered when she felt River's throbbing member so near to her soaking wet heat, raising her hips and locking her legs around River's waist she tried to find some kind of friction only to be held down in place by River, letting out a soft whine her sparkling green eyes opened to meet River's dark chocolate amber brown eyes, "Why are you stopping Bao Bei" River just leaned in for a kiss and said "I wanna see you...i want your eyes open" Kaylee panted when the kiss broke she didn't even get a chance to say how sweet and romantic River was before River thrust into her making her scream in pleasure at finally being filled.

* * *

Simon almost jumped up from the table were the others were still eating but Jane and Books hands on his shoulders pushed him back down in his seat. "What are you doing Kaylee is in danger" Mal chuckled "Now, i don't think anything happen to Kaylee that she herself don't like so why don't you just set down and finish your meal while your sister and Kaylee become more acquainted with each other. Understand" Mal flashed a look to Simon "After all Doctor i do believe you lost your chance" Simon blushed and looked down before moving to finish eating his food.

* * *

River gripped at the hard metal floor her fingers locked in the tiny grid like squares as she thrust her hips in to Kaylee's. The sound of there flesh meeting echoing in the room, Kaylee groaned and reached out blindly for something to ground herself, feeling something like a tin can in her hands she let go and moved for something more stable, reaching around River's shoulders she didn't notice she was leaving grease prints on the tan skin.

River was like a animal, never slowing and always keeping on rhythm, in and out she pushed into Kaylee. Making both girls groan and moan at the feel of it, River let one of her hands moved down to roll around one of Kaylee's nipples while her mouth worked the other one. Kaylee locked her legs tighter around River's hips as she gasped and moaned, she had had plenty of sex in her life and a lot of in this very room, but none of them were like this none as passionate as wild, none where as sweet and rough as this. But then again this was love making and not just sex. This was her and River coming together to be one person, skin sliding and slapping against skin, lips and teeth nibbling kissing or sucking away at flesh. Names whispered into ears followed by soft moaning sounds and hot breath against your neck. This was making love with River and it was driving her closer and closer to the edge faster and harder then anything she has ever felt before.

A sharp bite to her nipple and a quick thrust brought her out of her thoughts and back down to River, who moved her lips up to Kaylee's ear "stop...just think about me...don't bring past people into this" Kaylee groaned at the jealousy the coated River's words. She sound so sexy when her voice was all husky and authoritative like that. River gave a few more thrust before moving to pick up her speed. Kaylee could feel her stomach tighten and her breaths coming in shorter gasp of air, digging her nails into River's shoulder she felt a intense spark of heat surge through her and then she screamed River's name as she came.

River panted and hand to use both hands once more to hold herself up as she pumped herself in and out of Kaylee's thighs a few more times before she followed her lover over the edge and into bliss. Both lay there a few minutes latter basking in the after glow when Kaylee giggled and kissed River's shoulder "You know...we should do that again sometime...maybe even on my bed where its not so rough on us" River grinned and nuzzled Kaylee's collar "Yeah or we could ask the Captain to get you a new bed put in here".

Both girls just looked at each other before busting out into giggles.

* * *

Mal had just got done talking to Wash about their next job and was passing the engine room when he heard the giggles, smiling he went on his way and drank the coffee from his cup. "Now it looks like the only thing left to do, is get the doc to lose up and confess his feelings to Jane" Zoey walked up behind him and leaned against the railing "That so Sir, and how do you plan on doing that?"

Mal smirked "Well, here was my plan..."

* * *

**END**


End file.
